Conventionally, a ring binder is securable to a cover by at least one rivet having a head portion for engagement with the cover and a tail portion which is deformable to engage a recess in the upper part of the ring binder.
A disadvantage associated with such an arrangement is that the ring binder may wobble relative to the cover such that the connection(s) therebetween may be loosened.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a ring binder in which the aforesaid shortcoming is mitigated.